Chirp
by Fardarrig
Summary: Davesprite can be reduced to cuddling and cooing if one chirps effectively enough.


Davesprite groaned, stretching out in the nest he'd created in the middle of his floor, made primarily out of his and John's clothes, with a few of Jade's skirts as the outside border. He wasn't entirely sure why he was so intent on nesting lately, but it was harder and harder to resist snatching a shirt when it was in front of him, to add to his collection. And fuck, what would his friends think if they found out he was stealing their clothes to sleep on? It wasn't like he didn't have a bed. But he'd tried to resist, he had. First he'd just arranged and rearranged his own clothes. And then it was just something here and there, a sock, a pair of boxers. Nothing major. But it started getting worse, the itch to collect, and well...he was really just waiting for someone to bring up the fact there were zero clothes around to wear beyond their Godtier outfits.

Though if they came in, he wasn't certain whether or not they'd notice the stolen clothes before or after they noticed the fluffy orange down feathers tucked into the nest. And which was weirder? Ugh.

Nonetheless, for now, he was completely relaxed, finally somewhat satisfied with his sleeping arrangements.

"...Davesprite, have you seen any of my shirts?" Happiness gone. The orange sprite sat bolt upright as his door swung open, revealing his dark-haired friend, who froze in surprise at the probably ridiculous sight in front of him. "...oh."

"Dude, this isn't what it looks like," he lifted his hands, trying to ward off any potential irritation or general criticisms with his fucked up behavior. "I can explain, it's just that -"

"That's so cute, dude!" John laughed, apparently delighted with his discovery, bounding forward and taking a leap into the air above the nest.

Davesprite swore in alarm, scrambling to respond as his friend pounced on him, struggling to escape the surprisingly heavy heir of breath. "John, get off! You weigh a fuckton!"

Evidently the Egbert was entirely unimpressed by his complaints, a broad grin on his face as he pointedly did not move. "This is so adorable. Why didn't you tell me you were making a nest? I would have given you my stuff if you'd asked. You didn't have to steal them."

A fluorescent blush spread across his face, and if he could, he would have hidden. Unfortunately, he was pinned underneath an obnoxious nerd in blue pajamas, so there was no hiding. "I didn't… I'm just borrowing them, dude! Don't make it weird!"

"What other bird stuff are you hiding from us?" John wondered out loud, ignoring his friend's defensive reply, blue eyes shifting to peer at the light-boned sprite. "What if I make baby bird noises? Would it do anything?"

"Don't be stupid," Davesprite's flush darkened, and he averted his eyes, wishing he was wearing his shades. "Of course it won't do anything."

"Peep peep."

Instantly Davesprite's eyes were locked on John's, intense and wide, a low crooning rolling up through his throat. Blue eyes widened in surprise at the response, before crinkling at the corners, obviously amused. Davesprite, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes, a scowl forming at the embarrassing noise he'd just made.

"It's not funny, dude."

"It is so adorable. Peep."

The reply was a gentle coo, Davesprite reaching up to stroke his face with light fingertips, before coming back to himself and drawing his hands to his chest.

"_Dude_."

"Peep."

John leaned down so his friend didn't have to stretch to nuzzle him, rubbing his nose against his collarbone, quiet cheeps escaping him, hands moving to press against his chest, rubbing gently. The only thing John could figure was maybe he was trying to see if he was hurt? Or maybe he was just more clingy when he was a bird. Possible. He couldn't rule it out. Not that he minded! Davesprite was so gentle and sweet and adorable, and despite knowing he wasn't exactly in his right mind, John couldn't help but feel special his friend was being so affectionate with him.

"John, stop it," Davesprite mumbled, though he didn't move from where he was touching the other teenager. "This is so embarrassing."

"But you're _so cute,_" John complained, running his fingers through some of the feathers on his friend's shoulders, admiring the softness. "Peep peep."

The chirps that answered him made the hero of breath smile despite himself, noting the touch shifting to his back, and the press of lips to his collarbone. It wasn't like it could go any further, with John on top of his friend, so what harm was there? He just wanted to cuddle a bit. And he hadn't even known he wanted that until Davesprite started acting so adorable.

The Egbert shifted lower, settling onto the orange sprite, fingers still grazing through his friend's feathers. Davesprite seemed entirely unbothered by the slight change in position, simply pressing their cheeks together now that they were in line, cooing softly. It seemed like the longer length of time John persisted with the chirps, the longer the bird side could manipulate the Strider... huh. Weird.

More importantly, though, was that his friend was extremely comfortable, and he was actually really tired...so he started dozing off, listening idly to the crooning of his buddy, noting when it turned back into quiet grumbling but deciding he didn't care. Well, not true. He didn't want to leave, so he pretended to be asleep. He did care a bit when Davesprite fought for the freedom of his arms so he could shift them slightly, dragging a blanket from somewhere next to them over. And then, as far as John could tell, the sprite settled down again, reluctantly returning to affectionate coos as he started falling asleep, apparently comfortable despite his irritation with the situation.

Only once he was sure his orange friend was asleep did John lean to press a light kiss to his cheek, offering a contented sigh.

"You really are cute."


End file.
